A Suprising Nights?
by EllaMBella
Summary: What happens when Zero is sent to get Kaname and walks in on Kaname and Yuuki. One shot s? /PWP. Parings: Yuuki X Kaname X Zero. Some Sexual content, not to bad though. Rated M just to be safe. There may be more coming, but I don't know yet
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hi all! This is my first fanfic. I want to know whether it's good or bad and what makes it that way._**

**_So the events that take place before this is a bit different then in the series. Kaname told Yuuki what she was long before changing her. He ends up changing her when she turns sixteen. Zero's not happy about this but remains friends with them. Yuuki gets transferred into the night class, and shares a room with Kaname._**

**_I think that's all you need to know._**

**_"WAIT" Aidou screams at me._**

**_"What Aidou senpai?"_**

**_"You forgot to tell them that you do not own vampire knight."_**

**_"Oh yeah, pretty silly of me. So yeah what he says."_**

* * *

***Yuuki's POV***

_Thank god it's Friday. I don't care for going to class when I could be some where alone with Kaname._

"Yuuki?... Yuuki?... Yuuki!"

"Oh, sorry. My mind was else where sensei."

"Clearly. Now what is the answer, Yuuki?"

The bell rang saving me a lot of embarrassment. I don't know my history at all. I slowly packed my things up, giving time for every one but my sweet brother to leave.

"Yuuki," he pronounced my name slowly and sensually. I loved it when he did that. "You might not be so lucky next time. You'd be able to answer the questions if you'd just pay attention in class."

"Ahhh, but where would be the fun in that? Its so much better to steal the answers out of your unguarded head."

"You'll never lea-"

I cut him off by kissing him. It wasn't a great kiss but it wasn't half bad either. There was no tongue but Kaname hinted he wanted more than what I was giving him right now. I broke the kiss of just as quickly as I had started it. I turned with out a word and left the room leaving Kaname just as confused as before.

I sprinted back to the dorm, and up to my room. I locked the door.

* * *

***Kaname's POV***

_She kissed me and left. I can't read her mind! Just what is she going to do? _I thought as I walked back to the dorm alone. _I hope she isn't thinking up something too crazy, like last time. _

_Ah, last time. It was amazing the fact an inexperienced girl could ring that much pleasure out of me with one simple bite, and one hand. God she is talented._

I was at my room now, I turned the door knob but it the door wouldn't open. "Yuuki? You in there?"

"Just a moment."

"Yuuki, I want in now!"

"Wait like, thirty more seconds," came her reply. Her voice was bouncy, like she was excited. I still couldn't get in her head. _This cant be good at all. _

At the end of that thought I heard the click from the door being unlocked. I opened the door and walked through. "Yuuki that wasn't funny," I said as I hung my coat on the back of the door.

She didn't reply. "Yuu-" I started as I turned around, but had to stop because of the sight that greeted me. Yuuki was laying on our bed sideways looking up at me with her big brown eyes, but that wasn't what had stopped me. No, what stopped me was the fact she was in a very tight dress, a dress that showed off every line she had, a dress that couldn't exactly be called a dress either. It was a very light blue, so light that had it been normal light and not candle light the dress would have been see through. The cut of the dress showed a lot of cleavage, and barely came down past her butt. She had fish net stockings on her legs. I may have been drooling a bit.

"Kaname," she said sexually, as she waved me to come to her. It was all I could do. I could only do as she asked right now. Her will was mine. "Kaname, my dear brother."

"Yes, Yuuki?"

"What shall we do?"

With that question I knew with out a doubt that she wanted sex. Thank god too, since I had a hard-on from the time I saw her. She slowly took my clothes off. Touching me ever so slightly, giving me a taste of what was to come. She kissed my neck as she was doing this. "Do you mind if your dress dies tonight?"

"Nope, I have six more." My eyes widened at that thought. Six more meant six more times she would have alot of control over me.

As she finished with my clothes, she started to kiss every part of me, but just lightly enough to drive me crazy. I lost it finally and ripped her dress and stockings off of her. She simply laughed. She was still on top of me, I didn't mind one bit letting her have control, letting her lead. She ever so slowly placed her hips on mine. It was torturing me; she was dragging my release out so long. I was aching for it. She started to move faster, but it still wasn't fast enough so I raised my hips into her. She kissed me again as I moved faster. Just as I was on the edge of coming she bit my neck sending me over that edge.

* * *

***Zero's POV***

"Zero?" The chairman asks the moment I walk through the door.

"Yes," I said as I peeked into his office. I didn't really want to talk to him, as I just got done patrolling and my bed was calling my name.

"Oh Good. Come in, come in." _Great it was going to be one of those nights, where he's going to talk to me tell an hour before class is supposed to talk and he then expects me to go to class. I hate this! _"I won't take much of your time." _Yep, definitely one of those nights. This is going to be fun. _"I just need you to go over to the night class's dorm and get Kaname Kuran for me. He has to approve a transfer for me, and I need to do it now."

"Why didn't you do it while he was in class?" _I really think he has no brain in that head of his._

"I didn't know until two minutes ago."

I glared at him. "You can't go get him because?"

"I have paper work to do," he said smugly. This is his way of making sure I see Yuuki and Kaname. He won't get it through his thick skull that I'm still friends with them.

"Fine!"

~At the night class dorm~

"What are you doing here Zero?" Aidou says with a grin.

"Getting Kaname Kuran for the Chairman."

"You may not want to do that. He's a little busy right now." I barely heard the last part as I was up the stairs and down the hall from him. I really don't care for him, but he seems to love me.

I didn't bother to knock, as both Kaname and Yuuki can sense when I'm near. I open the door and walked through the tiny hall in their room. My mouth dropped, my eyes opened wide, and I blushed. _When Aidou said he was busy he meant busy. _I couldn't stop myself from starring. They were just so beautiful; both of them, not just Yuuki, the girl I love. Kaname saw me standing there. He narrowed his eyes a little. Yuuki saw it and looked up to see what had made the pure blood mad.

"Oh." She said blushing, which made me blush more. "Hi, zero."

"Hi."

"Zero your interrupting," Kaname said sternly. "What is it you need?"

"Chairman, you, needs." I was still trying to gather my composure.

He smoothly got up from underneath Yuuki, walked over to me, and slapped me. Yuuki was there a spilt second later.

"Now what is it?"

"There's a new transfer student that needs your approval. According to the chairman it needs your attention now."

"I'll deal with it later. Now leave!"

"Kaname!" Yuuki said raising her voice, which I've never heard her do. "You just hit him, and you expect him to leave. Its not his fault he acts on hormones. That's all there is in this room to breath right now Kaname. I don't mind if he joins us. I'd think it would be rather fun." Yuuki gave him a look that I could never resist, and if the pureblood could all the more power to him.

"Yuuki, he's not good for you."

"Hello? I'm still in the room." I hate when they talk like I'm not there!

"I know. If Yuuki wants you to stay then I guess I have no choice but to let you stay."

_YAY! I can't believe it! After all this time I get to finally make love to my Yuuki. _

"You may stay but we will get dressed and then we shall all stay dressed." Kaname said sternly to Yuuki as much as to me. We both laughed. They got dressed.

We spent two hours talking and kissing each other, and I mean each other. I kissed Kaname and he kissed me back. Yuuki thought it was absolutely hilarious.

Eventually the chairman came looking for us. He came in on the three of us kissing at once. He dragged Kaname and I out and back to his office. He yelled at us for the longest time before letting me go to bed. The next morning I awoke to find a note taped to my door.

_~Zero~_

_Last night was fun for the both of us. Perhaps we can do it again sometime?_

_Love: The Kurans_

* * *

_**A/N: Hi all once again. So how was it? Truthfully. Good? Bad? Neither?**_

_**I know its lacking a plot really but I didn't really want a plot to go with it. If there was a true plot it would have been a lot longer.**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So remember how this was going to be just a one shot… I'm thinking I'll make it into a bunch of one shots since so many of you want more.

There's just one catch… maybe two.

First is; Do you really want more?

Second is; if so I need some one who's good at writing lemons to help me.


	3. Short One shot Kaname and Zero

**A/N: So here's another one shot.**

**This takes place a few dozen days after the last one… not that it exactly matters.**

_**Kaname:**_** You forgetting something miss…. What's your name again?**

_**EllaMBella**_**: You've got to be kidding me! My name is right up there at the top of the page!**

_**Kaname:**_** You mean the words next to the picture thing?**

_**EllaMBella**_**: Yes!**

_**Kaname: **_**Okay, any way you forgot something.**

_**EllaMBella:**_** You still haven't said my name yet, I do not own the Vampire knight : ( how sad.**

_**Kaname:**_** I don't plan on saying it either**

_**EllaMBella**_**: *grins evily* just you wait, just you wait**

* * *

Zero was patrolling near the classrooms again; he had meant to do it earlier in the night. Like any time but right now. He had been avoiding both the Kurans for weeks now. Unfortunately he forgot to patrol this area early that ended up placing him in their path. Except one was missing, the one he would rather see. Yuki was not with Kaname.

_Where is she? Is she sick?_ thought zero.

"Ah. Zero, how are you," asks Kaname, who was standing in Zero's path.

"I'm fine, thanks," zero says stiffly.

"Have you been avoiding us?"

"No not really, but I'm not going out of my way to see you either," lied zero through his teath.

"Really now," said Kaname as he takes a step closer to Zero.

Zero tried to step back away from him, but his back was against the wall.

"I think," Kaname said shuffling closer to zero, "that you are lying," he punctuated his acquisition with a firey kiss. Zero tried to fight back, but was failing miserably. Kaname licked Zero's bottom lip, as if to ask if he could enter. Zero responded back by opening up. Kaname dominated the kiss. When they finally broke the kiss, both guys were panting.

"You should stop avoiding us, and come by tomorrow. Yuki misses you."

"Where is she anyways?"

"Sleeping. I kept her up during the day," kaname chuckles at that found memory.

* * *

**A/n: Well there is a short one shot for you all. No clue when I'll post another as I'm writing these as the inspiration hits me. :)**


End file.
